Lightning Child
by Miss Thorne
Summary: Harry's fed up with so much noise going around Grimmauld Place and yells at everyone. Only to get hit by lightning. A spell gone wrong later, he ends up as a flying mouse in the Pokemon world. / Gay!Motherly!Ash, BigBrother!Pikachu rated M for swearing


_Emolga is a dual type pokemon. It is both flying and electric. Its weaknesses are ground and rock type. It can often be found flying between trees and-_

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Oh Merlin not _again._

They always bickered over the silliest things!

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN!"

...Or maybe not.

I glared over the top of my book, which was totally not charmed to look like my potions' textbook. Couldn't a guy read in peace? A heavy sigh escaped me as I slammed it shut. This fight was the last straw!

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ginny giving me the weirdest look over by the fireplace. Fury bubbled up in my stomach.

"THAT IS _IT!_ " I exploded. Not literally, but I was so frustrated I felt like it. Ron and Hermione looked stunned at how I intercepted their argument. I supposed they were rightly shocked, as I hadn't interfered before. "I have _had it._ Everyone needs to grow the bloody hell up!" I glared at everyone in Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Everyone, including my godfather, friends, all of the Weasleys, Snape, and even Dumbledore. "Everyday there is prank-pulling," Here I glared at Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley twins. "Arguing," Then it was Sirius, Remus, and Snape, including Ron and Hermione. "Shouting," I glared some more at Sirius, Molly, and the shocked looking portrait of Walburga on the wall. "Complaining, wisecracking, and ALL THIS NOISE!" I made sure I put on my most furious, deadly looked and pinned everyone with it. "I've been here for _a month_ and all I wanted was to have a ninice, peaceful place to READ!" Here I gave a pointed glare at Hermione. "I tried to do my homework so I can turn it all in on the first day of school, I tried to help Molly out, and I tried to be your bloody poster boy for this God damned magic world! And I'm bloody _SICK_ of it ALL!"

I was positive I looked bloody scary, as now most of them looked scared of me. Snape and Dumbledore had blank faces on, but I could see a hint of fear in their eyes.

" SO GROW THE HELL UP!" I shrieked, hands coating in my hair. " I've been nursing a headache since I've got here!"

Of course I didn't know my magic was practically a whirlwind around me, or that the window behind me was open. Nor did I know that magic was just like water and metal when it came to lightning.

The next thing I knew was that I felt like a French fry. Burnt nice and crispy with lots of pain. And holy Merlin did it hurt. Ow. I felt nice and staticky now.

"Owww..." I crumpled to the floor in a lightning fried heap. " _And a little bit of chicken fried,_ " I sang ironically. Bloody _hell._

"...Harry?" I heard someone kneeling next to me. Charlie. Oh God please no. Not him. A few snickers were heard, and I knew I must have voiced this out loud.

"Go 'waaaay..." I groaned.

"S'okay, Harry I'll get you fixed up." Came his annoyingly sexy voice. Wait-

"No, don't you daaa-" There was a flash of bluish yellow before everything went absolutely black.

Was being dead supposed to be comfy?

I was laying in something fluffy, and it was so comfyyyy...

I snuggled deeper into the warm feeling.

"He's so cute!" A feminine voice squealed happily. Eehhh?!

I immediately tensed, my eyes flying open in fury. I was NOT cute!

The first thing I noticed was that everything was bigger and a LOT more frightening. A young woman's face was hovering in front of mine and I immediately freaked.

"EMOL-GAAAAAH!" Must've been heard throughout where ever I was, because a guy with pitch black hair and a red and white cap suddenly was running down the corridor. Brown eyes shone with worry and panic. A bright yellow mouse scampered after the boy, looking quite worried itself.

"Is he okay?!" He asked to a fried looking, pink haired nurse.

"He's okay..." She looked kind of shocked. "I startled him quite badly."

The boy looked at me worriedly. I was huddled in my bright yellow blanket, feeling quite terrified. What the hell was going on?!

"What's wrong?" the mouse asked me, and I jumped rather violently, burying myself deeper into my hidy hole of comfort.

"This SO isn't happening.." I whimpered, feeling fear course through me. In the mirror opposite me, I could see a white mouse like thing. It looked quite cute, with dark eyes, tiny nose, and black upper half of the body. The face was otherwise white, with little white circles on its cheeks. A few sparks of electricity popped on its cheeks and the creature jumped. Funny, I did too. I could see hints of yellow on its wing like things, like a flying mouse.

Then I blanched, and the creature in the mirror looked even paler in the mirror. IT'S NOT ME IT'S NOT MEEEEE!

A loud, anguished wail escaped me, and I sniffled slightly into the blanket.

"Oi, I asked you a question, midget." the mouse looked irritated when I glanced up. "Are you alright?"

I sniffled again. "My family... my friends..." I choked out. "Th-they.."

Immediately the mouse looked horrified before a shocked, "PIKAAAAAA!" Went through the room. The boy looked entirely baffled, and kind of bemused. The male sounding mouse bounded on tip if my blanket- to my immense shock and started to cuddle me gently.

"S'okay.. My family's all dead too.." The mouse murmured. "I got past it and even though it still hurts I have a new, wondrous family. My name's Cenere by the way."

"I'm.. Tuono." I sniffled. "Humans killed all my family and friends." I lied slightly, but nothing they didn't know would hurt them.

Right?

The mouse- Cenere- looked utterly flabbergasted.


End file.
